It is sometimes desirable to decorate one's residence so as to celebrate a holiday, a birthday or a special event. Although a garage door provides a large surface, decorating a garage door is challenging as it is undesirable to permanently alter the garage door and reliably, but releasably, securing decorative articles to the garage door is difficult as the decorative articles are exposed to the weather and the elements.